A conventional automobile steering lock shown in FIG. 1 comprises a second annular groove 11 near the end of a rod member 10 for one of two tenons of two rod-like bearings 12, 13 to fit in when the rod member 10 is pulled outward within a tubular body member 14 in adjusting the length of the lock, in order to prevent the rod member 10 from completely slipping out of the body member 14. But in use, this lock has defects as follows.
1. The groove 11 has two vertical walls for the tenon of one of two rod-like bearings to fit in, so it should have a little larger width than that of the tenon so that said tenon cannot fit in said groove 11 very tightly, but rather loosely and unstabilized.
2. The groove 11 has no guide sloped wall to guide the tenon of the rod-like bearing 13 or 12 to slide down to fit therein so that said tenon may not fall into said groove 11 if the rod member 10 is pulled outward too quickly, and the result may be that the rod member 10 can wholly slip out of the body member 14 and may hurt a person or a thing nearby.